15th Fan Bees
by peskost
Summary: The ultimate story made longer by st pesko. ZenGardena hell yeah


15th and the BEES!   
by Zen and st_pesko

Prologue:  
By the time the story was writen Saint Pesko served great Colonel Cenkris, emperor of Britain, and king of wheel chair. Like many  
people in the 15th he fought the great Napoleonic Wars, but the battle that happened on 10th of September will be remembered by many more.

Chapter 1: The holy plate

People come and go, but plates don't because they can't move. So they say. Cenkris long knew the secret of the holy plate, a plate of  
weirdest things. So Cenkris and his group of adventurers went to the hill of Szyapsky. The hill had a cave, which was basically the templar  
hideout. This hideout contained the holy plate. There Cenkris asked the holy plate: "What's for dinner?" "Pony and chips," the holy plate said.  
Cenkris now knew what's for dinner so he didn't wanna go home for dinner.

Chapter 2: Fort Royal

Instead of going home Cenkris went to the fort Royal to check his troops. There they were. Supreme commanders of the Line, Light, Rifles, Cavalry, Arty and Scots.  
Lieutenant yank4v approached the Colonel and said: "The bees are coming" Cenkris unknown of what is going on decided to make full protection of  
the fort, but then MadVixen of Light came to the fort and said: "Cenky why didn't you come home for dinner?" Cenkris responded:  
"I was buisy." MadVixen did not belive him, but fortunate for him she brought Pony and chips with her. So they went inside.

Chapter 3: Surprise

Soon as Cenkris and Vixen went inside a cannonball flew into the house, destroyed a table with Cenkriss dinner. He stood up and said: "Who shot that?"  
From the hill he could see crazy Skywalker pointing his hand up saying: "I did it!" And then Marcus J from the 15th came from the tunnel.  
"I have bees!" He said. "Shut up" every one else said. And than Marcus and Markus_Grand with help of Zen escaped and joined the mighty Skywalker.

Chapter 4: So it beggins!

Cenris was a sexy texy colonel and he was lokin through his spiglass wen he went "BEES, BEES, men make dead bees not alive!"  
And Jack Bandy went and was stung by dem many tims cuz he liked pork sausage 2 mush.  
Cosmo was in de thik of de batul wen he saw de main enemy and sed "if i must do this i might die but that is ok cuz i am alive"  
and he drew his sord but SUDDENLY a bee stung him in the sid and he fell ded.  
thru cenkries spahglass he sighted de leeder, marcus_J with his army of BEEEEES wich hurt very muchly  
cosmo will agree on that but sudenly cenkris thru his wepon with much thrust and it hit marcus j in the hed and he was made ded 2.  
MacNooby was very hapy de bees wer for nother day but SUDDENLY he was stabed wen he was typing gg and leave by a member of the 69th brigade,  
Zen walked to his dieing body and cradld him in his arms and MacNooby sed 2 him "Zen, you am now colonel, enjoy" and then he died,  
Zen then used his power as colonel to ban jack bandy and save the fron the bees.

Chapter 5: Betray?

Dead people stay dead and so did they. Battle was starting to bee a bee mess. Cenkris was there watching his army dying when Zen came in fellings  
of betrayal he decided to stab him. Zen was in the sneaky hole with zenkris and cenkris sed "i mised now nobody lov me ever" and zen hugged him and  
sed "mebody lov you ever" qand they loked into eachothers eyes and moved in for kiss wehn SUDDENLY vixen apeerd and sed to cenkris  
"i luved you but now you betray, you die now!" and they engaged in epic combat to DEATH and zen sat there looking with his gready eyes  
and then after a big explosion the snoke cleerd and they wer both ded by exploding, zen was happy for both and celebrated more then stopped drinking and said  
"Bees have bad day not today but tommorow and fell asleep using Cenris as blanket.

Chapter 6: The portal?

"KEEP SHOOTING MEN" shouted Harvain as he held off bees from ether side of him, Markus grant went "Mwuahahaha you have no hop of stoping the BEEEES"  
then he was stung by one and he was allergic and now he dead quickly, KAMIKAZE was quick to atak but then SUDDENLY from behind a bee ran right for him  
and he doged but not by much and he was hurted and he was dying and zen ran to him with tears in eye and kamikaze sed to him "you must defeet evil space wizard!"  
and zen nodded and ran to evil space wizard summioning bees from another universe with lots of bees in it and wen he turned zen was shoked as it was not what he thought it would be.

Chapter 7: Toilet brigade

Battle seemed to be lost, but then from the rivers of Babylon came the Flushers. These were the most skilled toilet cleaners of all the 15th. Ben the Flush Commander shouted "Get  
da bees!" Pesko, Ugur, and rageing Moofrog followed their trusty commander. Markus who didn't expect a bunch of flusheres tried to run but, unfortuned for him he was on the edge of the map  
"Bang bang Pesko's golden plundge killed Markus in 1 hit. Ben tooked the suitcase full of bees and let them out. Then he and his army of bee'n flushers charged the remaining Bees.  
Moofrog was shot by Skywalker but still he ran into Skywalker and took his heart, but as soon as he did that MooFrog died of pain. Battle was long and by the end of the day bees were all dead.

Chapter 8: Over is it?

After killing the Flushers came to the new colonel. Zen told them to bow before him, but we all know Flusher's ain't got time for that. Instead Ben took out his diamond gun of truth and shot.  
Zen fell on the ground in a lake of blood. With his last words he said, Cenkris is dead just as he planed. Ugur jumped in the air and said: " We can still call him back" We just need to pull him out of  
enother dimension. And luckuly Pesko had a rope. So he trew a rope threw the portal. Rope fortunatly hit Cenkris so he grabed it. Flushers pulled him back, and they repeated this so they got MadVix and  
others as well. But just before flushers were able to pull out Jack Bandy a server crashed. So Bandy had to live his old live in the other dimension. Bad luck mate.

Epilouge:

Bandy started to raise his own army on the other dimension and soon he would gather enough bees so he could open a portal again, but this is another story.

Credits: ZenGardena- idea  
Cenkris- 15th leader  
Qatar fundation- our sponsor  
MagicTrevor- ?  
Hobbit- he recruited me  
Ben- Flush Commander  
My mom- She let me finish the story xD


End file.
